Chaos Orb
After losing his control over his reign in Hell, Mephisto started to look for a solution to surpass Lilith's powers, enchanted by the Demonic Tablet that she had now absorbed, as well as thanks to her status as Queen of Hell. Mephisto found the answer into these Orbs, which can contain a great amount of Nether and the owner can turn this energy into pure destructive power, granting him a level of power far superior than what most of them can afford to. Appearence A Chaos Orb looks like a sphere whose diameter can variate at second of what the owner wants, allowing it to grant a different amount of power at second of how much big the Orb is. Bigger is the Ord, greater it will be the power that it can contain. Known wilders Prime Demons * Diablos * Baal'demos * Mephisto (Creator) * Andariel * Enduriel * Azmodan * Belial Demiurges of Evil * Scarlet * Bane * Deucalion * Aya Powers and abilities The Chaos Orbs are among the most destructive objects among all creation and the owner can gain access to a level of power so great that he can even manage to surpass the powers granted by the Angelic and Demonic Tablet, two objects created by God and Tathamet, two Primordial Beings. * Power Granting: '''the Chaos Orbs are forged from pure Nether that is bound to demonic metal and it is forged to absorb constantly as much Nether as it can, so that it can grant the Owner a great level of power, making him almost impossible to best, since he has access to a great level of power that upgrade all his abilities to a much greater level. Even Half Breeds sired by Primordial Species are fearful of these objects, especially when used by Prime Demons, that can use them to surpass many of them in pure power. If someone would posses more than a single Orb, he could become very dangerous even for Sargeros and he must use his full powers to best them. ** '''Enchanted Physical Conditions: with the power of an Orb, the Owner's physical conditions will be greately enchanted, allowing them to reach a level of power far greater than before, granting incredible capabilities. Diablos was able to fight Lucifer on equal terms and in the end he was only bested by Lucifer's much greater experience with his powers, as well by the fact that Lucifer had also mastered his new Trident powers. ** Superior Energy Manipulation: '''the Owner will gain access to a great amount of Nether that is infused into the Orb, allowing him to become much more dangerous, since the owner will now be able to use this great level of power to empower themselves so much that they can face even foes that are on a complete different scale of powers. ** '''Highly Empowered Smite: Owners of Orbs gain access to a smite much more powerful than before; the Prime Demons became capable of smiting even the Archangels, with only the oldest three of them being able to hold the ground against them. Demiuges of Evil smite allowed them to kill even beings like other Demiurges effortlessly. Limitations As powerful as they are, these Orbs leave a unique trait of energy and they can be easily tracked if not protected by cloaking powers; the Orb must also being protected physically, because it does not have any shield abilities and it can easily be destroyed. If this happen, the Owner will immediately lose all his enchanted powers and he could die from the lost of power, because he could be in the middle of a powerful enchanting when this happen. Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Objects Category:Demonic Weapon